Veronica
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Thrasir (Ancestor) Bruno (Older Half-Brother) |game =Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Prologue: World of Zenith |mirage = |voiceby =Wendee Lee |jap_voiceby =Rina Hidaka }} Veronica is a primary antagonist of Fire Emblem Heroes. She is a young princess of the Emblian Empire. She aims to destroy the Askran Kingdom by manipulating heroes from other worlds. Her personal tome is named Élivágar. Profile The daughter of the late emperor of Embla's first wife, Veronica followed her father's footsteps by venturing to other worlds and enslaving them, and thus, starting a war against Askr. The Emblan populace, alongside her advisers, gave their support for such actions. Book I Veronica invades several realms, continuously placing Heroes into contracts with her and having them face off against the Order of Heroes. She changes up her tactics in chapter 9, and reacquires a large number of previously liberated heroes under her control in order to invade Askr. Believing she was targeting the Askran capital, the mysterious man warns the Order about Veronica's attack on their summoning grounds, with the previous heroes serving as a diversion, as she seeks to destroy the summoning ruins in order to render Kiran powerless. Changing her plans to have Kiran beaten, she is stopped and forced to retreat. In the aftermath of Xenologue 1, Bruno asks Veronica if she has felt odd as of late. She then states she sometimes hears a voice telling her to kill, after which she feels like wanting to do what it says. At the end of Chapter 10, Veronica attempts to trap Kiran in the World of Radiance in order to kill them, but Zacharias interferes, allowing them to escape. In Xenologue 2, Veronica is seemingly discussing the Tempest with Bruno, before proceeding to question his true identity, as she knows that her brother is elsewhere. Taking various forms while expressing her surprise at her seeing through her illusion so quickly, the mysterious figure tells Veronica that her name is Loki and also tells her that she will have to wait if she wants to see her true form. Mentioning the rite for the Tempest, Veronica agrees to do it, and proceeds to invade the Tower of Heaven in an attempt to tap into the Tempest's potential. In Paralogue 10, Veronica hands over Naglfar to Loki in return for having her king assist Veronica. Book II In Chapter 2 of Book II, Veronica confronts the Order of Heroes, revealing that she has joined forces with the kingdom of Múspell to destroy Askr. However, by Chapter 3, it appears that Veronica doesn't fully trust Surtr, though she told Loki that she is fulfilling her pledge to lend them her Heroes. In Chapter 4, after learning that Surtr will burn Askr and its people to ashes, Veronica intervenes, as though she agrees with Askr's destruction, she wants to conquer the land and its people to Embla. Getting outraged when Surtr questioned her ruling, Veronica, along with Xander, prepare to fight Surtr, when Loki stops the fight once more to inform him that the town is empty and that they should move on to Askr so that its people can learn about his flames. Thus, Veronica was spared from Surtr's wrath momentarily, though later on, when Loki "invited" her to travel to the Kingdom of Múspell and Veronica refused, she was threatened by Surtr who ordered her to come. After Xander confronts him to protect her, both him and Veronica attempted to resist Surtr, but were effortlessly defeated. With Xander badly injured, Veronica gave in to their demands in order for him to be spared. However, she was punished for her defiance and informed by Loki that she would be cast into the fire as an offering. Imprisoned in Surtr’s castle along with Ylgr until both were sacrificed to sustain the Rite of Flames, they were rescued by Helbindi, and then told to run away while he holds Surtr off. Unfortunately, Veronica and Ylgr were caught by Laevatein. Still, Veronica taunts her to kill her instead of serving as a sacrifice for the rite. However, Bruno rescues Veronica in a timely intervention, along with the Order of Heroes in a temporary truce. After they defeated Laevatein, Veronica asked Bruno about Xander's situation, in which he responded that he is safe. Book III Returning to Embla, Veronica hears about Hel's invasion from Loki. Although still furious at Loki for betraying her to Surtr, she restrains herself from attempting to kill her as she's concerned about Hel's forces invading her kingdom and the fact that Bruno hasn't returned from his quest yet. When she questions Loki about her responsibility for starting the invasion, she denies any involvement and brings up the fact that Askr and Embla may have to join forces to stop the dead. Later, as she returns from a scouting mission from fighting Hel's soldiers, Veronica is forced to admit this fact, as she states that though the enemy soldiers are weak, they keep coming back no matter how many times they're killed. Loki confirms this, and adds that as long as Hel lives, she'll simply keep sending forces until they're killed. It's then that Veronica asks Loki how to enter the Realm of the Dead so she could kill Hel herself. Managing to catch up with the Order of Heroes, she makes a temporary alliance with them, claiming that Hel is a far bigger threat to Embla than Askr. After being informed about the Heart's Rite she decides the group should head to the alternate realm of Embla to find more clues. After staving off another attack from Lif and his army, Veronica finds a passage in the Embla castle about the Rite where the heart was from Hel's creator, Angrboða, and had the power to kill her. However, every time the heart beats, a life is lost, and the heart only grows quiet again once everyone is dead. While everyone agrees that the rite is too dangerous to use in their world, Veronica reasons that since the rite was already performed in that alternate realm, the heart must still be nearby and could be less dangerous to use against Hel. Arrival of the Brave In Paralogue 24, a Brave Hero variant of Veronica is summoned at Vaskrheim in a rite to summon Brave Heroes of other worlds along with Celica, Hector, and Ephraim, much to Alfonse's surprise. She speaks of the events of the rite to Celica as a waste of time in her search for her brother, as she confides to her about her loneliness and the book Bruno gave to her. At the end of the paralogue, she tells Kiran that while the events of their world hold no meaning to her, she will help them if summoned as she considers the possibility of her brother being called to her as well. Personality Though bent on fulfilling her father's former dream, Veronica carries a certain loneliness inside. This is most evident in Xenologue 1, when she orders her heroes to retreat because she does not want to be alone again. She also seems to be childish, becoming frustrated at Kiran's many victories, as well as having tea parties. She enjoys the company of Bruno (who is later revealed to be her older brother) and follows what he says. She also shares a strong bond with Xander, who serves as both her guardian and mentor during both current Books of Heroes. Such childish behavior is accompanied by a penchant for violence, as both the story and the Brave Hero version threaten others to "pop their head right off...." However, this violence can be somewhat attributed to the cursed blood of the Emblan royal family, as she reveals to Bruno that she sometimes hears a voice that tells her to kill, after which she wants to do as it says. Despite her usual attitude and behavior, Veronica seems to possess some capacity of compassion and mercy. This is seen throughout Book II, where she tries to intervene when Surtr attempts to burn down an Askran village in order to kill all of its inhabitants, since she does seek the destruction of Askr, but wants to achieve said goal by conquering the land and it's people, instead of Surtr's outright annihilation. This eventually leads to selflessness when she so chooses. Such is the case in Chapter 8 when she willingly leaves with Surtr and Loki in order to save an injured Xander's life. Her Brave Hero variation displays Veronica in a different light. She is extremely soft spoken, but still deeply cares about Bruno. While she seems to be aware of her story version's actions, she bears no ill will to both Kiran and the Askran Trio. In-Game |-|Original= ; Emblian Princess :Imperial princess of the Emblian Empire. Uses Heroes against the Askran Kingdom. Base Stats Tome |Skill= Élivágar }} Skills |-|Arrival of the Brave= ;Brave Princess :Imperial princess of the Emblian Empire. She is seeking her whereabouts of her missing beloved brother, Bruno. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Staff |Skill= Recover+ Kindled-Fire Balm }} Skills Overall Base Set Veronica is the first Heroes antagonist to be made into a playable character. However, this Veronica is a wholly separate character than the one encountered during the Heroes story. Unlike her story form, Brave Veronica is a Cavalry Staff unit and is oriented towards an offensive approach. Her Atk and Spd are among the highest for both categories when compared to her fellow Cavalry Staff units, most notably comparing to Elise and Maribelle. Her legendary staff Hliðskjálf packs numerous perks includes an innate Dazzling Staff 3 effect, prevent enemies from counterattacking her. Hliðskjálf's biggest perk is its ability to apply a -4 debuff to all stats of whatever target she attacks and any enemy unit within two spaces of the target while applying a +4 buff to all stats of all allies within two spaces of herself. This comboing with her innate Skill B Wrathful Staff, Veronica can deal decent damage and apply her staff effects, leading to very strong results when paired with other units. Her high Atk compliments Recover+ as her high Atk leads to high health recovery and Windfire Balm applies a strong +6 to Atk/Spd of all allies when the special activates gives her strong support abilities as well. Finally, Brave Veronica has Close Guard, giving allies within two spaces of her a Close Def 3 effect, stacking on their own defensive abilities. While Brave Veronica is fragile overall, her strong support and staff cavalry offense makes her a strong ally, even though her BST is low and ill suited for Arena. Nevertheless, she is an excellent option for a Staff Cavalry unit and a great potential pull for those who are or were able to choose her for their CYL 2 event. Counters Veronica stands little chance against any sort of offensive unit that can approach her including most mid to high tier characters and especially common threats. High Res units are also likely to take the brunt of her attacks unless she runs certain normal staffs. As a colorless unit, Raven Tomes and both version of mage Robin can survive her attacks and deal high damage if they run Triangle Adept, especially if they run Triangle Adept while Anti-Cavalry weapons deal devastating damage. Skill Inheritance Options Veronica is already a great Staff Cavalry unit with very little needs for skill inherits. She merely needs a Skill A to be complete. Atk/Spd Push grants her a nice +5 to Atk/Spd at the start of combat if she is at 100% health, but will take 1 point of damage afterwards. Since it is one of the few good offensive Skill A that Staff users can inherit, it is a nice choice, albeit a luxury one. For those on a budget, a flat increase from Speed +3 or Attack +3 works similarly well. Making her a more traditional Razzle Dazzle staff unit requires taking Savage Blow for both her Skill C and Seal achieves this. For maximum damage, she can take Pain with a Dazzling Staff refine and deal more chip damage. However, she can still operate effectively with the debuff/buff effects of Hliðskjálf so staff preference is up to the player for this build. |-|Regal Rabbits= ;Spring Princess :Imperial princess of the Emblian Empire. Dressed as a bunny for the festival at her brother Bruno's request. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Veðrfölnir's Egg Night Sky }} Skills Quotes Veronica/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Dragalia Lost Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Veronica is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Veronica is a girl's name of Latin origin meaning "she who brings victory; true image". Trivia *Veronica shares her English voice actress, Wendee Lee, with Lyn, Sophia, and Maria. *As part of a promotion for Fire Emblem Heroes, the social app Miitomo allowed players to unlock costume pieces to dress their Mii avatar up as Veronica. *Veronica came in 2nd among female characters in Round 2 of the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll with 29,206 votes. **As a result, Veronica is the first Heroes antagonist to become a playable character in Heroes, albeit an alternative form rather than her original self. *Veronica's base version is currently not playable in Heroes, however she makes her playable debut in her base form in Dragalia Lost. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters